


Down in the Chamber

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, Male Solo, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is reading while down in the Chamber of Secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a knut.
> 
> For the Dark Lord and the Harrymort group.  
> Not Safe For Work Material!
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry sighed and bit his lip as he turned a page in _Dark Pleasures_. Oh, the pictures were racy and made him squirm. The couch he was half propped on was leather and creaked slightly whenever he shifted. However, because he was alone, protected inside the Chamber, Harry let his hand slide into his trousers and under the elastic of his pants.

Crisp hair tickled against his hand as he slid his fingers down and curled them around his interested erection. He squirmed a bit and then looked back to the image. He wondered how that would change since the Dark Lord had a forked tongue. His body twitched with interest.

Harry flipped to another page, the hand buried in his trousers moving lazily up and down. He paused for a moment, dragging the book closer. His hand paused as he tipped his head to the side to get a better look.

He’d never really considered exactly how sex between two men would work. This picture, moving obscenely, showed him at least one possibility. Though, the fact that one partner was as flexible as a ballerina made him doubt the effectiveness of the pose. He flipped the page and his breath caught.

One partner knelt in front of the other, head moving up and down. Harry bit his lip and pulled his hand from his trousers. With a furtive glance around, even though he knew he was alone, he pulled open his trousers and pushed both pants and trousers down to his knees. His breathing came a little quicker as he licked his palm and returned his hand to his flesh.

Harry had listened to the other boys talk about getting head, he’d always wondered what it would be like to _give it_. He blushed at the thought and let his attention wander. He wondered what Voldemort’s cock would look like as his saliva slick hand trailed up and down his own prick.

He moaned as he contemplated whether the man would be sleek and smooth like a serpent or if he’d be a little rough like when a person stroked the wrong way down the scales. He shivered and moved his hand faster. The book fell closed next to him as he shifted so that he lay on his back, other arm under his head as he thought about crimson eyes, moonlit pale flesh, and the interesting fact that the man had a serpentine tongue. The leather creaked slightly as he arched into his hand.

Harry had a brief flash of the possibility that the Dark Lord had once done the exact same thing on this very sofa. He moaned, panted, and stroked faster as his lower belly tensed.

“Shite. Oh… oh. Oh god...Voldemort. Fuck!” Semen splashed over his hand and across his belly. Harry gasped and continued sliding his hand up and down, allowing the pleasant glow in a safe place to curl his toes.

Harry gazed up at the ceiling of the library chamber and allowed an embarrassed chuckle to slip past his lips. He wondered what the older man would think if he knew what he’d just done. Harry also wondered just how the Dark Lord would taste as he brought his own come marked hand to his lips and gave a careful lick.

Salty and bitter. He hummed and then muttered the cleaning spell the Dark Lord had written down in the journal over the summer. The mess was gently cleaned away. Harry sighed and just let himself relax. This was the first time since the first letter had arrived at Privet Drive that he’d been able to just be. Here, in the Chamber, nothing could get to him to pressure or harm him. Not his cousin, not his uncle, and definitely not the old man. Harry smiled and stretched comfortably.


End file.
